


The Truth Always Comes Out

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [324]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Dementia, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lies, Post-Series, Truth, strokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8038219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "Take me to her grave and let me pay my respects."





	The Truth Always Comes Out

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 13 September 2016  
> Word Count: 738  
> Prompt: missing  
> Summary: "Take me to her grave and let me pay my respects."  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately fourteen weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: All right, more of my little breadcrumbs are becoming canon in my little post-canon universe, as this is a direct response to an earlier story in the series, "Suffer in Silence." So yes, another thing that I've been curious about in canon is settled in my headcanon. And I'm enjoying putting this all together.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"You are a fool, Ann Rutledge, and a liar."

She freezes for a moment before the owner of that voice registers in her mind. "I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about, Margot."

"If you're going to keep lying to me, I'd rather you turn around and look me in the eye."

Ann takes a deep breath and turns to face her oldest friend. The wheelchair is in the doorway of the study she uses as an office, but no one is behind her. In fact, she can't hear anyone in the house currently. "How did you get down here, Margot?"

Margot shrugs, continuing to stare at her. "You're not going to distract me, Ann. Why did you lie to me?"

Getting up, Ann moves to bring Margot's chair into the room, shutting the door behind her. She positions the chair next to the couch, then sits carefully before meeting her friend's gaze. "What do you think I lied to you about, Margot?"

"Veronica. Why did you let me think she and I never met? I clearly remember being at your side when she was born. I remember sitting with her in the daycare center at Armitage the day you had an interview with John. We shared peppermints that day. Tell me, Ann, did she ever give you the mint intended for you or did she eat both of them herself?"

Ann blinks at the barrage of accusations, unable to speak for a long moment afterward. And then she starts to laugh softly, the sound wet with tears. "I didn't lie, Margot," she finally whispers, then clears her throat. "I just didn't tell you everything."

"A lie of omission is still a lie."

"I know. I don't have a good excuse." She pauses to wipe at her cheeks. "There are burdens that I bear alone. No one can understand--"

"I know she was John's daughter," Margot replies, cutting her off. "I don't know how, and I don't care to have those details, but the truth is still there. Is that why you were so… _judicious_ with who interacted with her?"

Ann swallows thickly past the lump in her throat. "H-How did you know?"

"You forget that I knew John's mother very well. When I met that five-year-old girl, I saw my mother-in-law's face. I may not have fully realized it at the time, but I knew. I wanted to spend time with her, but somehow the opportunities I thought would arise never did."

"I'm sorry, Margot. I-- I never lied about Veronica being conceived in an accidental one night stand. John never even knew she was his."

"Because you lied to him."

"Because I felt guilty for betraying you and our friendship. And then Veronica got busy with school and her projects and extracurricular activities. You had the boys to deal with. It just was easier to discuss her in generalities with you and John when it came up. And then you had the stroke…"

"And everyone treated me like an imbecile."

Ann meets her gaze openly, no pretense in her eyes. "I never did that. John kept me away from you. I think he feared me figuring out what he'd done to you."

They fall into an only slightly uncomfortable silence for several minutes. Ann wipes away the tears that are slowing in their descent, then jumps slightly as Margot pats her hand.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be with you at her funeral like I was for Alissa."

Ann smiles and squeezes her hand. "Thank you, Margot. Damien was with me."

Margot chuckles. "Then you had an even better escort, didn't you?" She smiles when Ann nods, then says, "I want you to do me a favor, Ann. Consider it the start of your penance."

"Anything, Margot."

"Take me to her grave and let me pay my respects."

Ann swallows thickly again, fighting back the tears, and nods. "We'll go tomorrow. I'll rearrange my schedule." She leans in to press Margot's hand to her cheek. "You have always been my friend, and I'm sorry for all of this."

"We're still friends, Ann, have no fear of that. Oh! I need flowers and peppermints to leave on her grave."

"We'll stop on the way to the cemetery. And yes, to answer your question, Veronica shared the peppermints, but had forgotten your name. She just called you the nice lady."

Margot smiles. "The nice lady. I like that."


End file.
